


Us Against Them.

by dcharmaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcharmaine/pseuds/dcharmaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Martin family and the Parrish family have been trained to hate each other, but would that really stop Lydia and Jordan from seeing each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Against Them.

I was in bed trying to sleep when I heard my door creaking. It was being opened and closed slowly. Footsteps approached me until suddenly they stopped. He was standing right in front of me. “Hey,” Jordan whispered and leaned down to kiss me. “Long time no kiss.”

“What are you doing here?” We couldn’t be loud. My sister was in the next room and probably hadn’t gone to sleep yet. I gave him a key to my house a long time ago when I was actually the only person staying here. Now it’s…complicated.

“Maybe,” he paused and sat next to me. “I just missed my girlfriend.” I smiled, running a hand through Jordan’s hair.

“You have to be out of here before Talia wakes up.” You see, my family and Jordan’s… Technically? We’re mortal enemies. We’ve lived next to the Parrish household for as long as I can remember. I moved almost an hour away from my parents’ house after I finished up with grad school. It’s a story of good versus bad, I guess. The Parrish family comes from a long line of upstanding FBI agents. Mine? Well, my parents are both lawyers. Apparently they wanted the whole family to be attorneys defending the worst of all of Orlando. Through life and death we’ve sworn to hate one another. The family that hates together slays together, right? Wrong. It was the only way I was making it out of there alive, so I had to agree. That is until one day when Supervisory Special Agent Jordan Parrish walked into my office. I’m the prosecutor here and he came back for a case. While I steered away from my parents and their career goals, he followed in his parents’ footsteps with the FBI.

Jordan and I have been sneaking around behind our families’ backs for three years. To be honest it’s not as easy as it sounds. Jordan’s out of town for work a lot. When he is here we both go missing for long periods of time. Add being an attorney into the mix. That’s time consuming all on its own. Now here we are, both free, and my sister decides to come visit me because she and her husband are having marital problems. I couldn’t just kick her out, so now there’s a 50/50 chance that we’re going to get caught.

“Better idea.” I could tell Jordan smiled when he said that. The room may have been pitch black, but I think I know him well enough by now to hear it in his voice. “Let’s get out of here.” I sat up, looking at the solid blue time on my alarm clock. 12:36 AM.

“You’re kidding, right?” I turned my bedside lamp on. He laughed it off. Examining his face, of course he wasn’t kidding. Man, I really did miss staring into those green eyes. Video chat? Eh, seeing the man you love on facetime or skype is nowhere near the same. There’s nothing better than just having him here in front of me. “Fine.” I grinned. “Just let me get changed and we can go.” I walked into my huge closet searching for something decent to wear. What do you even wear at midnight on New Year’s when your secret boyfriend decides to show up without telling you? I found a pretty little white dress at the back of my closet—something I definitely would’ve worn back in high school. It’s by far the most casual thing I own these days. Talia must’ve put it there when I wasn’t looking. I slipped it on and found shoes to match, walked out of the closet, and then grabbed my phone and keys. Before Jordan could walk out of my bedroom I peeked out the door making sure the coast was clear. We hurried down the stairs and out the door.

Jordan had been driving for a while until we reached an empty park. We got out of his car and he got something out of the backseat. A blanket and basket. Midnight picnic? Hmm… I guess I should’ve seen that one coming the second I realized we were just outside of a park. It just makes sense. “Ready?” He was smiling down at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but I just nodded instead. We hadn’t done this before. Well, not since we started dating. The last time we were on a picnic together was senior year. Mutual friends means whether our families like it or not we’re invited to the same friendly gatherings. Now it’s just the two of us. Same park, different story. What could possibly go wrong? We walked to a well-lit area. Jordan spread the blanket over the grass and set the basket at the center. It was filled with all my favorite snacks. He was up to something. But what could it be? What did he do? Obviously he agreed to something I wouldn’t like so he was trying to make it up to me ahead of time. Before I could find out.

“Jordan?” He looked up at me. “What did you do?” I took a bite out of my small slice of red velvet cake.

“Nothing.” He laughed, shaking his head at my suspicion. “Can’t I do something nice for you sometimes without having a hidden motive behind it?”

I thought about it. “I…suppose so…” Jordan’s eyes never left mine. “But no. Not this time. You’re up to something.” Jordan looked away. “I can just feel it, and your looking away just now proved it.” Jordan seemed nervous. He stood up and walked over to a fountain of water surrounded by neon lights. I slowly followed behind him. “I’m a lawyer, you know. It’ll take slightly more effort to hide something from me.” I stopped walking. “I don’t know what you did but—“

Jordan turned to face me, opened ring box in hand. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. Never before had I been speechless, and now look. “Lydia?” I snapped out of my scattered thoughts and looked up from the ring to him. “You haven’t said anything.” Did he say something? I didn’t notice. This is just—random. Shocking. Huge. It was crazy, wasn’t it? “Should I uh—“ I nodded, cutting him off. “Okay um…” Jordan took a deep breath, getting down on one knee. He looked up at me, taking my hand in his. “Lydia Martin, you were…unexpected. And I don’t know how I got so lucky, but every moment with you holds a new adventure…” _Adventure_ is probably just a nice way of saying I’m the most difficult person he knows. I’m not quite sure he’s the lucky one here. Jordan had been rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand. “…I love you. Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” I smiled. Jordan smiled taking the ring out of the box, but then reality hit. “No… No, no, no… I can’t. _We_ can’t do this, Jordan.”

“What?” He frowned as I closed the ring’s box. “Why?”

“Jordan… Our families hate each other. My dad would kill you if he knew you were proposing to me right now. And… then I’d have to clean up the mess. We’re supposed to hate each other. We haven’t even told anyone that we’ve been dating. At all. Our jobs don’t exactly give us much time together, as it is. We’re technically a long distance couple. We can’t exactly have a life together like that. This will never really work.”

“But we _will_ work. We do. We’re so much bigger than the hatred between our families. Besides, they’ll have to be civil when we do this.” Jordan bit his lip. “Don’t give up on us just yet. What do you say? Does Lydia Parrish sound good enough for you?” Well, it _does_ have a nice ring to it. Pun intended.

“Well we’ve made it this far… Yes.”

“Wait… Yes? Really?”

“Yeah, of course!” Jordan slid the diamond ring onto my finger. Perfect fit. Jordan stood onto his feet. I don’t think he could’ve been happier if he tried. I closed the gap between us, pressing my lips to his. Jordan and I finished our picnic and he drove me home. He almost spent the night, but since Talia would be there we figured it might be best to wait to tell anybody what happened. I’d tell my family all at once. He would tell his. They would all be furious, but we’d figure it out. Our families would need to calm down at some point.

It was hard to believe that it really happened. I was so sure I’d wake up and find that the ring was gone. Just a figment of my imagination. A dream. Here I am, awake now. Honestly, I don’t want to open my eyes because it really was a dream. Wasn’t it. Okay Lydia. You have to do this. I draw in a big breath while opening my eyes, but don’t release it. The ring… It’s… It’s there. I wasn’t dreaming. Someday I’m going to be _Mrs._ Parrish? I smile, letting that breath go. “Mrs. Lydia Parrish,” I whisper.

I walk downstairs, running my hand through my hair. Breakfast time! Talia will be up soon, and I’m in the mood to make us something to eat! She’s already there in the kitchen. I drop my hand to my side. Play it cool, Lydia. “I saw him.” She stared at me.

“Who’s that?” I sound preoccupied. Am I supposed to admit to her that she was right? Nope. Not doing that.

“You know who.” She crosses her arms. “That Parrish guy! You were with him. Does mom know?” I stay quiet. “Of course she doesn’t.”

“Alright, look—“

“But the thing _I_ want to know is why you couldn’t tell _me_ , of all people.” She gets out of her seat. “We’re sisters.” Talia smiles. “If you’d told me you were seeing him, I would’ve told you what I’m about to tell you now which is…” Talia walks toward me. “I’m happy for you, Lydia. As long as he’s good to my baby sister, he’s good enough for me. I don’t care that he’s one of them.”

“Really?” I seem to remember her being a lot more… judgmental than that.

“Yeah, duh…” She laughs. “I’m not like the rest of the family.”

“Well in that case…” I know I was supposed to wait to tell her, but it would be nice to have an ally when this goes south with mom and dad. “Will you be my maid of honor?” A smile spreads across my face.

“Oh my God!” Talia rushes to my side. “WHERE IS IT?!” I show my sister my ring and all she can comment on is how perfect the diamond looks. That’s Talia for you. Fashion addict… and totally unpredictable. What a day I have ahead of me. Telling my parents and brothers is not going to be as easy as telling Talia. At all.


End file.
